The present invention relates to electronic shelf labels, and more specifically to an electronic shelf label with internal information.
Electronic shelf label customers may apply an overlay on the outer surface of an electronic shelf label to convey product information. However, use of overlays is undesirable in wet locations, such as produce storage areas.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an electronic shelf label with internal information.